1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a display device, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perspective deformation recovery is image processing performed on a captured still image (hereinafter, “captured image”) to correct perspective deformation. The perspective deformation frequently occurs in an image captured with a wide-angle lens and looks unnatural or strange to the human eye. The perspective deformation recovery corrects only perspective deformation in a captured image without changing the range of an object therein, and corresponds to the effect of a tilt-shift lens that is a type of an optical lens. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-335438 discloses a conventional digital camera provided with a processor to eliminate perspective deformation.
With the conventional digital camera, although perspective deformation in a captured image is corrected, the captured image is not converted to suit the natural viewing angle of the human eye. Therefore, the user may not experience the same sensation as he/she does when viewing the real scene through the captured image obtained by the image processing. For example, in a wide-angle captured image that requires perspective deformation recovery, a range substantially wider than the viewing angle of the human eye is sometimes captured. In such a case, by only the correction of perspective deformation, the captured image looks different from the scenery viewed by the human eye and unnatural.